Depression is the worst kind of wound
by WatchingYou
Summary: A heart broken Kish meets a new girl he thinks he has a chance with. But this girls over-protective cousin doesn't like the idea. Tokyo mew mew/Inuyasha crossover, KishxOC Aka KishxMika. -!This story has been Adopted by Echo Uchiha!-
1. Kish's Troubles

Name: Depression is the worst kind of wound.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Notes: No flames please! I know my grammar and spelling are bad so please don't mention that! (I'm dyslexia and I'm only human. I make mistakes!) Alright! This story goes out to my Imoto-chan SukiraOfTheLight (aka MikaTheCatHanyou)!

You'll meet the OC next chapter. Sorry if this chapter is short, the others will be longer i promiss.

**OOOOOOOOOO…OOOOOOOOOOOO…OOOOOOOOOOOO…**

Kish sighed to himself as he walked over to a tall tree in the park on earth. It had been two months since he Deep Blue had been defeated and he had no idea what to do. He had spent most of his time sulking around earth instead of being his normal playful self. He felt like there was a void in his life ever since he gave up on Ichigo; she had broken his heart in a way that had really hurt him. Kish felt saddened as the memory entered his head.

**-Flash back-**

_Kish was outside Ichigo's house as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He had wanted to say thanks to Ichigo for everything before leaving to check up on his home planet. It had been a week after they had defeated Deep Blue but Kish felt the need to say Thank you one last time. Ichigo answered the door and had a look of angry on her face that Kish had not expected._

_"Hay Kitten I just wanted to say --"Kish started but he was interrupted by Ichigo._

_"I don't care what you have to say you dumb alien!" Ichigo snapped at Kish. This came as a shock to Kish; it wasn't like Ichigo to snap at him._

_"Kitten, I just wanted to say--"_

_"You're such an idiot! I've told you before, I don't like you. You should just get over it and go find something better to do with your time then stalk me you creepy pervert!" Ichigo said as she continued to yell at the alien boy._

_"That wasn't what--"_

_"Just can it Kish. Go find something better to do, or know what? I don't care what you do with your life, just stay away from me!" Ichigo shouted slamming the door in Kish's face. Kish stood there in shock for a minute before teleporting back to his ship to hide his tears from the world._

**--End Flashback--**

Kish felt tears swell up in his eyes slightly as the painful memory entered his head again. Ichigo had never snapped at him like that and she didn't even let him speak up to defend himself. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and tried not to cry. Kish looked over at the tree's noticing Pai was watching from above.

"Stop sulking like a baby Kish" Pai said teleporting to where Kish was standing.

"Shut up Pai" Kish growled. He was already depressed right now and didn't need Pai to make it any worse.

"Are you still thinking about that girl? It's been two months already, just get over it" Pai said bleakly to his 'friend.' This hurt Kish worse than Pai would have guessed. The depressed alien turned away to hide the tears that where sliding down his face.

"How would you know when I should 'just get over it?!' you've never had your heart broken. You have no right to speak!" Kish shouted before teleporting where Pai couldn't see him and he just started running throw the trees. He had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to be away from Pai, away from his thoughts of Ichigo and away from his troubles. He ran into a clearing in the forest. It was a spot in the middle of the trees, there was even a small pound there. The area had one big tree in the middle next to the pound. Kish walked over to the water and used some to wipe his face and tried to calm himself down but fresh tears still ran down his face. He stood next to the big tree and cried to himself.

"Will I ever find someone who will like me?!" Kish shouted to no one before falling to the ground. He sat on the forest floor and pulled hugged his arms around his knees. Right now he didn't care who shall him, he just say there and wept.


	2. Meeting Mika

Name: Depression is the worst kind of wound! Chapter 2: Meeting Mika  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…OOO…**--Somewhere in Feudal Japan--

"You idiot you're not the boss of me!" a female voice screamed.

"I'm your older cousin, and you're traveling with me. So I am the boss of you" Inuyasha yelled at the younger female demon.

"That proves nothing! I'm not like you, I'm different" The girl yelled. The girl had blue cat eyes and white cat ears and a white cat tail. Although she had claws and teeth that were more dog like. She was wearing baggy tan pants, a black belt and a black tank top with a white stripe. Her hair was half black and half white and she wore black boots. (The left side of her hair was black and the right was white.)

"Listen Mika, I'm your cousin and I say I don't like you wearing that strange outfit from Kagome's time" Inuyasha yelled at his cousin. Kagome had brought an outfit from her time for Mika to wear since Mika hated her normal outfits. Even though he was just Mika's older cousin he attacked like an over-protective brother. This of course, annoyed Mika to know end. She had been only traveling with them for a month and she was already ready to scream loudly and leave.

"Well I like them!" Mika shouted. The others of the group, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara watched in the background as the two argued.

"Now can't we just get along?" The perverted monk said trying to stop the bickering cousins.

"Stay out of this Miroku" Inuyasha yelled at his annoying relative

"Grrr… you idiot, I'm out" Mika snapped. She quickly took off running through the trees followed the others and after a while of running Mika ended up by the bone eater's well. Kagome ran up to Mika and 

tried to calm down the demon girl.

"Now Mika, Inuyasha's just like that because he cares about you" Kagome said grabbing Mika's arm.

"He's an over protective idiot" Mika yelled.

"I am not!"

"Dance of the wind" The group heard Kagura shout from behind. The group looked surprised for a second before moving to avoid the 5 blasts of wind.

"What do you want Kagura?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I want to the jewel shards they have" Kagura said pointing at Kagome and Mika. Inuyasha ran to protect Kagome and Mika jumped up with a pink glow revealing she had a jewel shard in her tail. She landed safely on ground before running at Kagura who shot another blast wind at Mika who jumped really high up. She managed to kick Kagura on the head then landed on her feet. The jewel shard helped with balance and her running because cats use their tails for balance.

"Inuyasha look out!" Mika shouted. Inuyasha shall a demon come out from the trees nearby and he quickly killed it. Kagura used this as a chance to attack Kagome.

"Kagome" Mika said tackling Kagome. While the attack missed then Mika knocked them both down the Bone Eater's Well.

"AHHHHHH!" They shouted as the well sent them both to Kagome's time. Kagome ended up falling on her butt while Mika landed on her feet.

"Ow… Mika? You're here too?!" Kagome said surprised to see the demon had been warped with her.

"I guess so! So this is your time? That's so cool" Mika said wandering closer to the house.

"Kagome, who's this?" Kagome's mom said walking up to Kagome and Mika.

"Is this your mom Kagome? Hi! I'm Inuyasha's cousin Mika" Mika said shaking the older women's hand before running in the house looking at everything she had not seen before her tail wagging in excitement.

"Mika wait!" Kagome said running after Mika leaving her mom confused.

"OH little person" Kagome heard Mika say. She walked in the room to see Mika had picked up and was shaking Sota.

"Don't do that Mika" Kagome said trying to calm down the hyper active demon.

"What's that?" Mika said as she ran around the house followed by Kagome. After a half-an-hour Kagome managed to get Mika to sit down.

"What's going on?" Kagome's mother asked as Sota, Grandpa and her walked up to Kagome and Mika who where in Kagome's room.

"This is Mika, Inuyasha's cousin who somehow got pulled threw the well with me during a fight" Kagome explained.

"Hi I'm Mika" Mika said smiling.

"How come she has a tail and Inuyasha doesn't?" Sota asked looking at Mika's tail.

"Because my cousin is a half dog demon while I'm the child of a dog demon and a cat demon. My father was Inuyasha's father's brother making us cousins" Mika said.

"Interesting…" Grandpa said looking at the demon girl. Mika started out the window and shall all the people and the cars.

"Those look cool!" Mika said as she pushed the window open and jumped out landing on her feet. But then she realized she would still out with her ears and tail so she used a spell it hide them. A puff of fire surrounded them and they disappeared. She ran around the town (much to Kagome's annoyance) looking at all the people and the cars and things. Meanwhile Inuyasha and the others had drove Kagura away and Inuyasha went to Kagome's time to see where the two girls were.

"Mika? Kagome?!" Inuyasha called as he walked in the house.

"Inuyasha, we have a problem. Mika jumped out the window and ran out somewhere into the town!"

"That brat!" Inuyasha said. He grabbed the red baseball cap he wore and Kagome's time and put it on. The two ran out to look for Mika who meanwhile had gotten far and was in the part of the two where the mews lived. She had gone into the forest near the part and was walking and running through the trees until she reached a small clearing…

"Why are you crying?" Mika asked walking up to a boy stting on the ground.


	3. And they meet

Name: Depression is the worst kind of wound. (Chapter 3: And they meet)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or Inuyasha!  
Warning: Cursing.

Notes: I'm so, so, so, sorry for not updating in forever in a half. But now that school's started I will try to get at least one update for on-going stories each weekend. And I will try to update during the week to but it's hard. With homework and projects plus I'm in four clubs:

1) Japanese Anime Culture Club

2) Celtic Culture Club (I'm part Irish :D!)

3) Shakespeare's Sister (A club where we talk about issues affecting women like domestic abuse and eating disorders and we also talk about famous women.)

4) Goodwill Ambassadors (We do good stuff and help like the lunch ladies, the janitors and bus drivers. People like that around the school and we just help in general.)

So please don't track me down and kill me and don't plan a mob hit on me :(  
**OO...OO...OO...OO...OO...OO…OO...OO...OO...OO...OO...OO...**

"Why are you crying?" Mika asked walking up to a boy sitting on the ground. The boy looked up confused apparently not having noticed Mika walking in.

"Huh?" The boy said as he wiped his tears and tried to stop crying.

"I asked why you were crying" Mika said walking over and sitting next to the boy in the same way he was sitting, with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"It's n-nothing" The boy said not wanting to open up to a random stranger.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. By the way I'm Mika" The demon girl stated as she offered in hand for him to shake.

"I-I'm Kish" The boy said shaking Mika's hand. He wiped his face with his arm before wrapping it around his legs again.

"So Kish, what's wrong?"

"Well, this girl broke my heart. I just wanted to say thank you to her for something she helped me with and she snapped at me and got really mad."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know" Kish said as he stood up and leaned against the tree trying to hide the fresh tears in his eyes from his new friend. Even if he didn't know her that well it felt good just to talk to someone and tell them what was going on. Maybe opening up to a random stranger wasn't that bad. Then Mika noticed Kish's pointy ears and grinned.

"Oh! Your ears are so pointy! That's cool" Mika said standing up over Kish looking at his ears.

"What?" Kish asked surprised by the sudden change on subject.

"Your ears are cool looking…"

"Oh, I guess they are."

"MIKAAAAAAAAA!" Someone yelled from right behind her causing her to scream and the sudden shock also broke the spell and caused her cat ears and tail to pop out. She turned around and shall Inuyasha and Kagome behind.

"What do you want?!" Mika snapped still mad an Inuyasha.

"Who's that?" Kish said the tears finally stopped. He turned around and looked at Inuyasha for a few moments before standing next to Mika.

"This is my cousin, Inuyasha… And his wench Kagome."

"MIKA!" Kagome said slapping Mika's head.

"Sorry…"

"Who's the boy?!" Inuyasha said with anger.

"That's my new friend Kish."

"It's time to go back are home Mika" Inuyasha said not wanting the boy Mika was with to hear about the feudal era. He grabbed Mika's arms but she pulled away and swiped at his face with her claws leaving claw marks on Inuyasha's face. "Mika?! What the hell?"

"I don't want to go with you Asshole…" Mika said "I want to stay here and talk to Kish."

"No way, I'm leaving alone with some boy" Inuyasha barked.

"Then I guess you're not leaving because I am not going back…" Mika yelled back. Kish and Kagome moved back as the demon cousins argument got worse.

"Do they always fight like that?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh…" The two continued to argue for something before Inuyasha finally had enough.

"Fine! I don't need you. Just stay here and Kagome and I with will go back without you" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and running back towards the well.

"It's better without that idiot barking at me…"

"So why do you guys fight like that?" Kish asked as he leaned against and tree with Mika sitting on the ground next to him.

"He's stupid, over-protective and just plain annoying" Mika said. But then she realized that she had nowhere to stay.

"Hay Kish I kind of just lost my place to stay. Can I stay with you?" She asked.

Kish was quiet for a minute before answering "Sure… Come on, I'll show where I live."


	4. Place to Stay

Name: Depression is the worst kind of wound. (Chapter 4: Place to stay)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or Inuyasha!

Notes: Alright so this story has like kinda been on hold since last year/not updated since a long, long time. Sorry about that… sorry for any OOC-ness! And sorry if the chapters short.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

Mika was impressed by all the modern things she had never seen in the feudal era. She was with Kish at his temporary home, which was a house he and his brothers had been living in when they were on earth. It was out in a forest away from Tokyo. His brothers right now were on their home planet using the remainder of the mew aqua to fix things up there. Until then they were staying on earth, it was a nice place sometimes after all. The house had two stories, a nice bathroom, and four bedrooms.

"This is where you can stay" Kish said opening up the door to the guest bedroom. It had the basics, a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a mirror. The walls were black and the sheets and pillows on the bed were white.

"Cool!" Mika exclaimed as she hopped on the bed and jumped up and down messing up the neat way the pillows and sheets had been. She then happened off the bed onto the floor and went over to Kish.

"Can I see your room?" Mika asked.

"S-Sure," Kish said as we walked out, Mika following close behind him. They arrived at a room down the hall from Mika's. Kish opened the door to revel his room; the walls were green as were the bed sheets and pillows. In his room there was a dresser which contained an assortment of alien clothes and a few earth outfits. There also has a mirror and a work desk which had some papers scattered on top, on the wall was a video phone and a pair of swords.

Mika walked over to the video phone, not sure of what it was. She pushed a button on it, yelped and fell backwards when it beeped along with the screen lighting up white.

"You okay?" Kish asked as Mika sat on the floor staring at the white phone screen.

"What's that?"

"It's a video phone; I use it to talk to people. They can hear what I say and see me and I can hear them and see them. Didn't they have them were your from?" Kish asked as he pressed a button and turned the video phone back off.

"No, they didn't have phones or other stuff were I'm from because I'm from a long time ago," Mika said as she stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from the past; I got here threw a time traveling well…"

"That's strange."

"So do you live here alone?"

"No, I live here with my older brother Pai and my little brother Tart."

"Do they have ears like yours?" Mika asked reaching out and giggling as she touched Kish's alien ears.

"Yeah" he said as Mika moved her hands back to her side.

"Why do you have strange ears?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Kish said smiling as he looked at Mika's ears and tail.

"Oh I have them because I'm a demon! Half cat demon, half dog demon to be precise. Now tell me why yours are pointy? ARE YOU AN ELF?!" Mika exclaimed in a hyper manner.

"Demon? Yeah right…" Kish said. He reached out a hand and grabbed one of Mika's cat ears and tugged it to try to pull it off because he thought it was fake but since it was real it stayed attached to Mika's head. He then grabbed the end of Mika's tail and tugged it but she 'meowed' like a cat does when you tug its tail and she swiped at him out of impulse leaving small cuts on his check.

"Sorry! But you should not tug a cat's tail," Mika said smiling, "Now answer my question are you an elf?"

"No I'm not an elf I'm an alien," Kish said with a slight laugh, "Want to get something to eat?"

"Alien? Cool… and sure I'm hungry!" Mika said as the two headed downstairs to the kitchen. Kish got some apples out a basket and tossed one to Mika who caught it.

"So where are your brothers?" Mika asked taking a bite out of the apple.

"There on are home planet helping fix it…" Kish said as he took a bite out of his apple. Mika finished her apple, eating the rest of it, core and all.

-**Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome-******

Kagome was getting some things to take back to the feudal era, some meals while Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, but Inuyasha it's not a good idea to leave your cousin here. I mean what if some sees her tail or ears," Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha.

"She'll be fine…"

"But doesn't she have a jewel shard?"

"Crap! I forgot about that," Inuyasha said annoyed.

"See? We need her if we want that shard."

"Let's find her and take the shard from her," Inuyasha said standing up as Kagome put her backpack down.

"But we don't know where she is!" Kagome said as Inuyasha got more annoyed.

"Then we will find her, take the shard, get her back and go already!


End file.
